The Story of the Great Gokusotsu
by Nekomata-sama
Summary: Itachi mission was to capture the Kyubi vessel, but cause of a jutsu, he has to protect the blond and fight his growing feeling for him. However, that's harder said than done, especially with two raven haired always getting in his way. Itanaru
1. Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Talking:**_ Kyubi

_Thoughts or talking to Kyubi:_Naruto

I hope you like this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to kill it before it kills us!!"

"Die, monster!! Die!!"

"This is what you deserve, demon!!"

"Everyone hates you!! Why don't you disappear!!"

Naruto heard those words and many others over and over again. In begin, Naruto was hurt that the villagers hated despite him for something that was out of his control. But Naruto doesn't even flinch went anyone insults him to his face. Cause through all those years, he's hatred for the villagers grew until he wanted all of them dead. On the floor, in a pool of their own blood.

_**Kit, what's the matter? **_

Hearing the Kyubi's voice, woke Naruto up from his thoughts.

_Oh nothing, Kyubi. Just thinking of the bad and the good of having you inside me_

Kyubi felt very sad. She curled up in her cage, putting all her tails around herself. She felt terrible for her vessel. Going through such a harsh life and just because of her. Over the years, she felt Naruto like her very own son. She be damn if anyone tries to harm her Kitsune.

_**I'm sorry about that, kit.**_

_Don't worry. I don't care what they says. I love myself, inside and out._

The Kyubi smiled after hearing those words.

Naruto was about to say something else. When a fox spirit came to Naruto's apartment window.

_So, he came back._

_**I really don't like you using that jutsu. **_

_Why? You don't except me to get these scroll on my own, do you?_

_**No. But what if someone follows one of them and then founds out who you really are.**_

Naruto sigh, they went over this a dozen times but the Kyubi was still worry about it like everything else.

_Look. Nobody can see the fox unless I want them to. Plus it has a special scent that only I could detect. So if some fool tries to follow it, it be impossible. _

The Kyubi was silent. The kid did had a point, but she never admit to him.

_Have a little faith in me. After all you're the one who taught me it_.

_**True. But don't let get to your head, kid.**_

Naruto just rolled his eyes. He stand up, walking to his window. He open it, letting the fox spirit in. There was two different scrolls around the fox's tail. Naruto took the red scroll first. Naruto read very quickly and smiled happily.

_**What is it, kit**_.

_It look like The Village Hidden in the Cloud is requesting help from Gokusotsu._

_**And what might that be?**_

_One of their feudal lord has too much power. And out of their control. So they want me to assassinated him._

_**Interesting. Are you going to do it?** _

_Of course. Look at what they are willing to pay me._

_**Wow, that's a lot**_

_Plus it would give me a reason to get out of this god-forsaken place._

Naruto walked over to the closet, picking out something to wear for his mission. What he wore was a typical ninja uniform with a few adjustment. It had no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. H carried a katana in the sash behind his back. A headpiece covers the bottom part of his face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; he wore no sandals, but long tabi boots, and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. Naruto was about to head out. But the Kyubi stop him.

_**Aren't you going to read the second scroll, kid?**_

_What's the point? I already know who it's from._

Naruto turn around to the spirit fox, _Dispose that. Make sure nobody finds it._

The fox nodded to Naruto's order. Left the room to destroy the green scroll with a leaf image on the front.

Naruto jumped out his window and ran quickly out of the village without anyone detecting him. He made it to the Village Hidden in the Cloud in a couple of hours. He instantly went to search for the feudal lord he was about to kill. After "nicely" asking a couple of guards, he was in the lord's bed room. A few feet away from his target.

_I'm kind of surprised that theres isn't a lot of guards around here. With him being a feudal lord and all._

Naruto walk to the bed, turn it over the covers. He except to see a sleeping lord but a young women instead. She had black long hair that look like it could go down to her feet. Before Naruto could react, the women use her hair to tie Naruto up. He struggled but it was harder to break free than it looked. The hair fell as if it was made of metal. It was difficult for Naruto to breathe as the hair tighten its grip around his waist.

Naruto heard the women laugh, "Oh my, look what I got here, my lord."

"Yes, very interesting." said the feudal lord as he appeared in front of Naruto. "Gokusotsu. I knew they might send you here to kill me. But I thought it would be this easy to caught you."

Naruto quickly thought of a plan. He use his teeth and tongue to get his mask off his mouth.

_Are you ready, Kyubi? _

_**Yeah, kit**_

Naruto took a deep breath and blew out a ton of different poison into the air. Both the women and feudal lord inhale a lot. The women cough repeatedly. She lost her grip around Naruto, so it was easier for him to get loose.

_It worked._

Naruto relief to get out of that jam but the Kyubi was angry.

_**Next time, would you give me a little more warning than that .That wasn't easy to do.**_

Naruto nodded to Kyubi's demands. Getting back on his mission. Naruto took out his katana. He wasn't effect by the poison at all. He could also see through it too. So he spotted the feudal lord and ran up to him, slice him into pieces. Naruto looked unfaded that he actually killed somebody. But technically this wasn't his first killing and won't be his last. The smoke soon cleared, Naruto was ready just in case the women suddenly attacks him. But he found that she died by the poison. Naruto shrugged. He got a napkin out, to clean the blood off his sword. He throw it on the feudal lord face. And put his sword behind his back. He left the room and went to the Hokage Tower to collect his money.

"Thank you, Gokusotsu. For a job well done. Here's your money." said Hokage of the Cloud.

Naruto bowed to the Hokage, took the money and left. He sneak in the Leaf village undetected again. Naruto quickly went to his apartment. Naruto put his money somewhere safe. Then he collapsed on his bed, completely exhausted.

_**Wow, I'm surprised. I can't believe that little fight got you tired. You're getting soft, kit.**_

_Can it. I didn't sleep for a few days. That's why I'm worn out, not cause of the fight!!_

_**Sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself, kid.**_

Naruto paused, thinking about something very important.

_Hey, Kyubi. Tomorrow is the graduation test. Do you think I should fail it again? _

_**No, three times is enough. We want to make you look stupid to everyone, not a retard.**_

_Good. Cause I'm really am tired of doing the same thing again in that stupid school._

Naruto was silent again. After a few minutes, he felt asleep.

Kyubi purred in her caged.

_**Sleep, my little kitsune. Soon we show everyone how strong you really are.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! I finish. I really hope you liked it. And Review, please!!!!

P.S: I'm sorry I didn't put this in the begin but this story is going to be yaoi. I don't know which person is going to be pair with Naruto-kun but it either Itachi, Gaara, Neji or Sasuke.


	2. Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okay everyone, I've decide to make this a Itachi/Naruto story. For three reason why I'm doing that . First, I think this is-(hands down)- the hottest couple in the world!! Second, I have already put this in the Itachi/Naruto section, so it would be a big waste of time to change it now. And last, it's because if I made Naruto pair with someone else then the plot won't make a lot of sense.

_**Talking: Kyubi**_

_Talking to Kyubi or thinking: Naruto_

So, please enjoy this chapter!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

The man entered the room, bowing his head in respect.

"You called for me?"

Other man nodded, but he soon went to the point of this meeting between them.

"I'm sending you on a mission to Konoha."

"Let me guess. To kidnap the Kyubi vessel and bring him here."

"Correct. The Kyubi is the most powerful demon in this world. And we need that power to make our plan work."

"So I assume that Kisame isn't coming."

"No. I think you can handle this all by yourself, Itachi. After he's just a kid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto was laying on his bed, covered with new bruise that the villagers was so nice enough to give him. Many tears ran down Naruto's face, he cried for many hours when he limped home after the beating. He just didn't understand why he cursed with such a life. He didn't deserve this, but he got it anyways. The harsh names he could handle, however the broken ribs and many broken bones, he couldn't stand. Naruto open his drawer that was beside his bed. He took out a knife and the sharp end on his neck._

_**Kit, what in the world are you doing?**_

_What do you think I'm doing. This is getting too hard to me, Kyubi._

_**Kit, stop and think. If you do this. Then they win. And I don't think you can get this easily broken.**_

_Naruto pause, so he could think for a moment. The Kyubi did had a point._

_To live or not to live. That is the issue. Is it more noble to endure the blows of fickle fortune, or to fight against overwhelming odds and overcome them? To die is to sleep, nothing more. And if---by a sleep---we could end the heartaches and thousand everyday anxieties that humans suffer, it would be an outcome to be cordially welcome. To die...to sleep...to sleep and perhaps to dream. Yes, there's the catch! Those dreams that we might have during that sleep of death. After we've cast off the hurly—burly of mortal life---must make us hesitate. That's what makes us tolerate suffering so long. Who would bear torments of the world we live in. Tyrant's injustice, the arrogant man's rudeness, the pangs of unrequited love, the slow process of law, the insolence of persons in authority, and the insults that humble suffer. When he could settle everything himself with a mere dagger? Who would be a beast of burden, grunting and sweating with fatigue, if it were not that the dread of something after death. The unexplored country from whose territory no traveler returns. Makes us ambivalent and makes us choose to bear the troubles that we have, rather than fly to other that we know nothing about. That why our intelligence makes us all cowards, and why our determination—normally thinking too healthy-looking—takes on a details. This process causes ventures of the highest importance to go astray and lose their impetus._

_The Kyubi was silent in her cage after hearing Naruto had said. She didn't know that Naruto was feeling this much pain being her vessel. A lot of times, her kitsune was so good at hiding his emotion from people, even from her. So she rarely knew what he was feeling sometimes._

_Naruto put the knife away from his neck and drop it to the floor. New tears now ran down his face._

_Kyubi?_

_**Yes, kit**_

_I want you to make me strong. I want to become powerful. If I become a powerful shinobi, then I know the villagers were wrong about me._

_**Of course, kit. Anything for you.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Kit, wake up. It's almost your turn.**_

Naruto slowly open his eyes, seating probably in his chair. He scan the room, seeing almost everyone left. He listen to the names being called out and sure enough it was soon going to be his turn to take the graduation test. Naruto blew into his bangs, he already knew what the test was going to be. He didn't see why the Kyubi woke him up for that.

Naruto thought about the dream he had. It was the time almost three years ago that he actually thought about committing suicide. Naruto shook his head at the memories. He was so naive back then, almost killing himself cause of the few beating he got. Naruto form his hand into a fit. He vowed that day that he never let the villagers break him, ever. And they have to kill him before he let that happen.

Iruka Umino came in the room and called Naruto's name. Naruto followed him.

"Okay, Naruto. To be a ninja you have to pass the graduation test. And this year test is: The Clone Test."

Naruto had to resist the urge to rolled his eyes at him. Naruto notice that Iruka was alone, he usual assistant, Mizuki, wasn't with him. But he soon discard it as nothing.

_Honestly, how many times are they going to this same test again?_

_**Look on the bright side, kid. It should be very simple for you.**_

Naruto ignored the Kyubi's comment. He release only a little bit of his chakra to perform the jutsu. Naruto created a simple clone easily. It wasn't a big deal to him. Unfortunately for Naruto it was for Iruka. He stood up and ran to Naruto, hugging him and saying how proud he was that he finally pass the test. Naruto this time rolled his eyes.

Naruto walked out of the school, with a left headband in his hand. He stopped shortly, watching all the kids that pass celebrate with their family. Soon Naruto looked away in disgusted, walking away before he hurl.

_Those foolish people. They make me sick._

_**Why, kit?**_

_They're making a big deal out of nothing. What so great about being a genin. It's the lowest rank in the shinobi world._

_**Well you know humans. They can be so stupid sometimes.**_

_Yeah, you can say that again._

Naruto was getting hungry, he search in his pocket for some money to spend. He took some gold coin he collected from his last mission. Naruto sigh. H put the money back in his pocket.

_I guess I have to find somewhere else to get food._

_**What are you talking about. You have plenty of money to get anything you want.**_

_True, but there's only one problem. I'm the vessel of a demon! Who in their right mind would serve food to the village demon. And even if I did find somewhere to get food, when they see the gold coins. They will think I sold it to pay for my meal._

_**That is true.**_

_I really should of exchange the gold into regular money before I came back last night. Now I have to wait until nightfall to do that. This is too troublesome._

Naruto felt he bump into someone. He looked up and saw it was Mizuki. He apology to him but Mizuki stated it wasn't his fault.

"So Naruto-kun, have pass the graduation test?"

Naruto was about to say yes but the Kyubi stopped.

_**Say no, kit.**_

_But why?_

_**Just trust. I know what I'm doing.**_

Naruto did trust the Kyubi, so he shook his head at Mizuki.

"Oh that's too bad Naruto-kun. But I think I have a way you could still pass the test and become a ninja."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How stupid does he think I am? Does he actually thinking I'm going to fall for this?_

Naruto was currently in a small cabin in the woods outside of Konoha. He was in seating position, reading scrolls of forbidden jutsu that belong to the three previously Hokages. Mizuki told him that if he learn a jutsu in one of these scroll then he'll surely promote him to genin. Yeah, right! Naruto never been more insult in his life.

_**Kit, look at the bright side. Theres lots of jutsu you don't know. And this is the prefect time to learn them.**_

Naruto smiled at the Kyubi suggestion.

_You're right, Kyubi_

Naruto took out bland scrolls from his bag. He read and wrote down all the jutsu that was interesting to him. Naruto had to admit that some jutsu looked difficult to learn. But the Kyubi assured him that hard for him. One jutsu stand out the most to him,

_Kyubi, look at this jutsu._

_**Well, this looks interesting.**_

_It looks very simple. It don't require to learn hand signs. But someone rip some papers. So I tell whats the purpose of this jutsu._

_**Just avoid that, kit.**_

Naruto soon finish and left the cabin. He heading back to the village.

_What should we do about Mizuki?_

_**Who cares. Next get him alone and kill him, kit.**_

Naruto agreed with her. Soon he sense someone around the area, but he couldn't figure it out who. Naruto called out that whoever was there, was to come out now.

Instantly Itachi Uchiha came down from one of the tall trees. He land in front of Naruto.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun."

Itachi already had his sharingan on.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"That really does not matter now. I'm here to take you away."

"Well maybe I don't want to go with you.."

"I wasn't asking, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had enough of this guy. He took out three shuriken and threw it at Itachi. It went straight to his heart. Itachi fell to the ground quickly. Naruto smirked, saying that it too easy.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so quickly, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widen. That voice was coming from behind him. The Itachi on the ground suddenly turned in a log. He turned around, just in time to cut in the face. Naruto jumped away from Itachi, creating some distance between them. Naruto form a hand sign, getting ready to perform a jutsu.

_**Kit, don't!**_

_Why not?_

_**If you do it. He'll just copy it.**_

_Copy it? But that would make it that he has the..._

Itachi took out two huge shuriken. He threw them towards Naruto. Naruto simply flipped between them, easily avoiding the attack.

"Ha, is that all you got?"

Naruto soon notice, threads was around Itachi's left arm. He pulled the string. Then suddenly the two huge shuriken that Naruto avoided turned into many small shuriken coming at him. Shock was written on his face. He tried is best to dodge all of them but it was impossible. Some went in his arm, other in his leg. Naruto mange to hid behind a tree to think his way out of this.

_Oh, crap. This is bad. All my jutsu is useless on this guy. What am I going to do?_

_**Kit, calm down. What about that jutsu that doesn't require hand sign in the forbidden scrolls.**_

_Kyubi, we don't know what it suppose to do. It could be useless._

_**It's better than nothing, kit.**_

"Come out, Naruto-kun. Our fun isn't done yet."

Naruto could hear Itachi calling out to him. Naruto took out a black paint brush and drew a sign on his hand. He stood up and limped out to face Itachi.

"Do you give up, Naruto-kun. Are you going to come with me quietly?"

Naruto didn't answer Itachi. He slowly ran up to Itachi, creating many shadow clones around him. All attack Itachi but none could touch him. Itachi destroy all of the shadow clones, but the real Naruto he couldn't see anywhere.

"Could he be hiding again?"

Suddenly two hands came out of the ground and hold Itachi's feet

"GOT YOU!!!"

Itachi looked up to see Naruto coming from the trees. He placed the drawn sign on his hand to Itachi's chest.

_**Tsudzuriawseru, Haato Jutsu!!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	3. The After Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I hope you enjoy this.

_**Talking:Kyubi**_

_Talking to Kyubi or thinking: Naruto_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A huge explosion came out. Naruto flipped around to create some distance. He waited a while, trying to see through the smoke.

_Did it worked?_

Suddenly five kunai went straight towards Naruto. He dodge all of them and went behind a tree.

_**Does that answer your question, kit.**_

Naruto growled at the Kyubi. She was actually finding this amusing. Naruto took a peak to see Itachi. He saw that Itachi still had the sign Naruto put on his chest.

_What the hell I'm I suppose to do? That stupid jutsu didn't work._

_**Get a direct hit by him, kit**_

_WHAT!!!!_

_**Just do what I tell you.**_

Naruto bit his lower lip. He look back again to his enemy and sigh. It's not like he had a better plan. But he was sure as hell this better work or the Kyubi was dead meat when Naruto was finish with her. Naruto ran up to Itachi, quickly moved out of the way of a fire balls that Itachi just blew out. He jumped above. Itachi threw more kunai at Naruto. Naruto made sure to let one hit him in the shoulder and dodge all the rest. Naruto felt a sight pain from the wound he got. Then he sense a presence coming closer to him and looked up into the eyes of none other than Itachi.

"Honestly, is that all you got? I get I overestimated you."

_What the hell, Kyubi!!! I did what you told me and now I'm at the mercy of his serial killer!!!_

_**Shut up and watch, kit.**_

Instantly, the sign on Itachi's chest started to glow bright red, also burning his skin. He kneed to the ground and bit his lower lip restraining himself from screaming in pain. Saying Naruto was a little surprise would an understatement, he was flat out shocked. Why was Itachi Uchiha in pain?

_What just happen, Kyubi?_

_**Obviously the jutsu you did few minutes ago finally worked.**_

_Well, seeing the condition Itachi in. Let me guess how this jutsu works. If the user is hurt in any way then the person that the jutsu was place upon would get the same pain or more?_

_**More or less**_

_So, if I wanted to kill Itachi right now. I would first kill myself, right?_

_**Correct**_

_Interesting. Well I only have one more question, Kyubi._

_**And what would that be?**_

_Why didn't you tell me that soon?!!! You should of told me that instead of forcing me to get stab in the shoulder._

_**Well, you're a more of a show than a tell kind of guy.**_

Naruto hated to admit she had a point. Just then blood started to pour out of Itachi's shoulder, the same spot Naruto was stabbed with the kunai. Itachi use his hand to stop the flowing blood. Naruto sighed.

_Kyubi, you can start healing my shoulder now._

The Kyubi was silent, saying nothing to Naruto.

_Hello? Did you hear me, Kyubi? I said start healing me._

_**Um...I...can't do that.**_

_What do you mean you can't?_

_**Well, theres a part two of the jutsu that I'm afraid of telling you.**_

_Just tell me. It can't be that big of a deal._

_**Well, the effects of the jutsu is kind of vice versa.**_

_What!!! So, you can't heal me if Itachi has an injury also?_

_**Yeah, pretty much.**_

_You got to be kidding me._

_**If you want my advice, kit. Help Itachi before you both die of blood loss.**_

Like Naruto had a choice. He sighed, he riped a piece of his clothes and wrapped it around Itachi And sure enough, the blood flowing out of Naruto also stopped. Itachi stared at Naruto as if he was an alien.

"Why are you helping me? You should take this opportunity to attack me."

_**Just tell him, kit. Theres nothing you could lose.**_

Naruto stop wrapping the cloth and started to tell Itachi what happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She limped as far she could. But that still wasn't enough, she had to be very far from the hell she called her home. From her father that told she nothing but dirt for people to step on. She was so ashamed that she couldn't be something that her family was proud. When her father told her that he found a way for her to make the family proud of her. She was so excited and happy. However, thinking back that's the main reason why she was walking the way she was. And having blood pour from part of her body that shouldn't. She collapsed on the ground, behind an alley. She slowly closed her eyes. Knowing full well that her so called family will eventually find her here. And drag her back to a life she escaped so many times before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see."

That's what Itachi said after Naruto told him all about the jutsu. He kept thinking on how Naruto would get that much to do a powerful jutsu like that. And when did the Kyubi and Naruto started to connect with each other. But Itachi was pulled out of his thought by Naruto.

"Now what?"

Itachi sighed

"Looks like I have no choice but to stay."

"Stay?!! What do you mean by staying? Like by protecting?"

"No. I would need to keep an eye on you. And if you're in a fight. I won't interfere anyway except if your life is endanger."

"That's the same thing I said."

Itachi didn't say anything to that. Naruto smirked.

"My, my, my. I would never thought the great Itachi Uchiha would value his life so much."

But Naruto was talking to nobody as he saw Itachi walking away from him. Naruto ran to catch up with him.

"You could of waited for me."

"Well you were so interested in talking to yourself that I hated to interrupt you."

Naruto glared at him and whispered jerk to himself.

_Kyubi, what am I going to do about this._

_**About what?**_

_Having a missing ninja tagging with me and go everywhere I go._

_**I still don't hear the bad part yet.**_

_The people here isn't stupid enough not to sense Itachi and when they do that's a disaster waiting to happen._

The Kyubi started to smiled.

_**That's why I know how to make a special potion to conceal any chakra, no matter how big.**_

_Really?_

_**Yeah. But unfortunately it only last two days.**_

Naruto thought about it for a while.

"Interesting."

Itachi didn't show any sign that he was listening or paying any attention to Naruto.

"It looks like the Kyubi found a way to make this work."

Just then Naruto step into a small pool of blood. There was small drips of blood that lead to an alley

_Blood? What would blood being doing here? Was there a fight?_

_**I don't know, kit. But follow it. The smell of the blood is familiar.**_

Naruto followed the drips of blood to the alley. Itachi had no choice but to follow him. What they found was a young girl. Her clothes torn, blood leaking everywhere from her body. Her face bash and bruised.

_**Kit? Isn't that...**_

_Hinata Hyuga _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!!!


	4. Deep Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Man, I been depress lately. Because of three reasons. 1) All my snow is melting. 2) I had to go back to school, no more snow days. And 3) My school board says that because there was so many snow days. We, the students, have to make it all up. In our spring break, Saturday schools or in our summer vacation. Like hell, I'm wasting any my time to doing any of that.

_**Talking: Kyubi**_

_Talking to Kyubi or Thinking: Naruto_

Anyways, I hope enjoy reading this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly went up to Hinata. He put his two fingers on her neck.

_**Is she dead?**_

_No. She has a pulse. But just barely._

Naruto look up at Itachi, who was staring at anything else except this event.

"Help me carry her to my apartment. If we leave her out here any longer. Then she will eventually die."

Itachi rolled his eyes. But did help Naruto with the young injury girl. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Naruto's apartment. Gentle putting Hinata on the bed, Naruto find many long cloths to stop Hinata's blood from leaking anymore.

_**Whoever this. Really did a number on her, kit.**_

_I'll say. I don't know if she bleeding from being multiple rape or the inter bleeding she got from the beating. _

_**You think she was raped?**_

_Of course, Kyubi. It's pretty obvious what happened to her._

_**Poor child.**_

Naruto saw that Itachi wasn't doing anything except watching.

"You know you could something other than stand there. Like me help for an example."

Itachi turn his head. Acting like he didn't hear what Naruto said to him.

_He's being the such an ass right now. Thinking he's so high and might._

_**Watch your language, kit. And besides, it's not like you never acted like that before.**_

_Who in the hell ask you for your opinion, Kyubi?_

_**You! You ask for my opinion everyday.**_

_Shut the hell up!!!!_

_**Fine. But you should know that Hinata started to bleed again. And that was about five minutes ago.**_

_Why didn't you tell me soon?_

_**You never ask, kit. What am I a mind- reader.**_

Naruto's anger towards the Kyubi was quickly rising but knowing Hinata's condition he was put aside for now. He instead when to the bathroom to get more supplies.

_**You're going to stitch her wounds?**_

_Do you have a better an idea?_

_**No.**_

_Then this is the best I've got._

_**Whatever you say. But later we definitely have to teach you some healing jutsu, kit. **_

_You think?!!_

Naruto tried his best to stitch Hinata's wounds. Unnoticed to him, Hinata's breathing was becoming quicker and constant moan and groan was heard from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hinata, my daughter, come here."_

_Hinata limped slowly in her father room. It was so dark, she could barely see where she was going. But the one thing she could clearly picture was her father. Waiting for her, in his bed. She stop in front of him._

"_Sit."_

_Hinata did as she was told and sat on the cold ground, below her father._

"_I didn't see you at dinner, Hinata. Nor did I see you all day. Are you trying to a avoid me?"_

"_N-No, f-f-father."_

_Hinata look at the ground the entire time, never once looking up at him. She couldn't. If she did, she would only see disgust and hatred towards her._

"_I-I-I j-just h-had t-to h-heal f-from l-last t-time. Y-You w-were s-so r-rough."_

_The last sentence, Hinata said it quietly to herself. But her father hear it none the less. He quickly backhanded Hinata. She was now staring at the side wall, afraid to look at him. She felt her now red cheeks. It string so painfully. He grab Hinata by her hair and toss roughly to the bed. He out his hands around her throat._

"_You little slut!! I do so much for you!! And I want so little from you!!! So how you repay me.?By making excuse to avoid me!!"_

_He tight his grip around Hinata's throat._

"_S-S-Stop."_

_She barely got any word out of her mouth. She was constantly cough because of the lack of oxygen she was getting._

"_I'm going to show how rough I can really be, you little bitch!!! Maybe after this you will finally know your place, scum."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was almost done stitching all of Hinata's wounds up. It took three hours to do so. Naruto wipe sweat on his forehead as he was done. He was about to collapse on a chair to relax a moment but Hinata suddenly started to move around.

"P-Please, the pain I can't bear it."

Tears was running down her face. Fear with the sudden movement might reopen her wounds. Naruto tried to hold her down.

" I"m sorry!!!! I won't ever do that again. Just make the pain go away!!!!"

Each time she said those words, Naruto was having a harder time holding her down. One by one almost all of Hinata's stitch was opening. Naruto was sure he would see blood again. But he saw a green light instead. It went all over Hinata's body. It heal her wounds and also calm her down. Naruto knew who was doing this but couldn't believe it.

"...Itachi?"

Naruto was feeling something strange in his stomach, like butterflies. He was looking at Itachi in a whole new light. But then Naruto realize something.

"Wait a minutes. You know healing jutsus?"

"Of course."

Itachi said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Itachi increase his chakra, wanting to heal the girl as quickly as possible. He didn't notice Naruto growling at him.

"So why didn't you tell me that from the begin?!!!"

Itachi smirked. "You never asked. What am I a mind-reader."

Naruto went across the room and sat on a chair. He didn't sat down for a long time. Naruto glared at Itachi head. Trying to burn a hole in it.

_Stupid bastard. It took me three hours to do those stupid stitches. Man, I hate him so much!!!_

_**Well, I'm starting to like him. He sure made a fool out of you, kit.**_

_Kyubi?_

_**What, kit?**_

_Shut up!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this

Review!!!! Review!!!!! Review!!!!!


	5. Hidden Agenda

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Talking: Kyubi**_

_Talking to Kyubi or thinking: Naruto_

I hope you enjoy this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn this is boring. When will she wake up?"

Itachi sighed. "She just went through a lot of emotionally trauma. I honestly doubt she'll wake up soon."

"Thank you, Itachi-san. That's definitely I wanted to hear."

Itachi shot Naruto a strange look. He couldn't tell if he was being sarcastically or not. But dismiss it anyways.

"Say, Naruto-kun. I been meaning to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Why didn't you bring Hinata-chan to a hospital? I'm sure a medical ninja could a better job treating her injuries."

Naruto move his head back, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It's very simple. Hinata-chan is the heiress of the Hyuga-clan and I am the Kyubi demon. If I did bring her to a hospital, then everyone would just assume that I did that to her."

Naruto got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto turned to meet Itachi's sightly cold red eyes.

"I'm going to get some ingredients for the potion you need. Just stay here and keep a eyes on Hinata-chan."

With that said Naruto left his apartment.

_**Ingredients? We don't need ingredients. We have everything back at the apartment.**_

_I know, Kyubi._

_**Then where are we going, kit?**_

_Don't worry, Kyubi. I'm just going to pick up one of my foxes._

_**What?**_

The Kyubi was very confused and was worried also. What has her Kitsune done. Naruto on the other wasn't telling the Kyubi anything and that made her worry even more. Naruto was now in front of the Hyugaa's household. He easily sneak in without his presence being detected by anyone.

_**Kit! You better tell me what's going here this instant!**_

_Fine. Do you remember a ninja named Orochimaru?_

_**Wasn't he Sarutobi-san's old student?**_

_Correct, Kyubi._

_**And didn't he flee from the village years ago.**_

_Correct again._

_**Where are you going with this, kit?**_

_I later discovered the reason why he fled the village. He did some interesting experiments._

_**Such as?**_

_Such as kidnapping some villagers and inject them with the first Hokage's DNA._

_**Let me guess. One of them that he abducted was the Hyuga heiress.**_

_Yeah. He injected the DNA into them one by one except Hinata-chan. And all of them died. When it came next for Hinata-chan. Orochimaru used two times the dose he used before._

_**And let me guess again, she survived. I wonder where you find this out. Because I doubt it's in any reports. I also doubt Sarutobi-san knows about too.**_

_No. I find it out on my own. It wasn't that difficulty. After reading all the document Sarutobi had in his office and how Hinata-chan was kidnapped by a "cloud ninja" on that day. Orochimaru must have hired the cloud ninja to kidnap Hinata-chan, so nobody would suspect him of doing it._

_**Mmmmmm...this is getting very interesting by the minute.**_

_After I find out about it. I kept a close eye on Hinata over years. But I never saw her show any incredible power to me. Honestly she wasn't much of a ninja, she had fairly low chakra supply and she was timid all the time around me. I was beginning to think that she was just lucky that she survived and didn't get any of the first Hokage's DNA after all. But I decide to test her anyways._

_**What do you mean test her, kit?**_

_Well, everyone has hidden power inside of them. A lot of times to get the power is to get determine to __protect someone's life that precious to you. Other times is when you are scared, broken or hurt beyond repair. You unleash uncontrollably power to protect yourself._

_**I still don't get what that has to do with us being here.**_

Naruto enter the room of Hiashi Hyuga. He was a little startled to see Naruto in the room.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

"I'm here to get something important to me."

Naruto use his chakra to push him hard into a wall. He then snap his fingers tow times. A small suddenly came out of Hiashi's chest. It quickly ran to Naruto. He started talking to the fox.

"How have you been?...I know it must has been awful. Staying in that man's body. Possessive and control his entire body. Repeatedly forcing him to rape his own daughter every single night.

_**What!**_

_Oh...Kyubi...did you hear that last part?_

_**Yeah!**_

Before Naruto say anything to the Kyubi. He had to deal with Hiashi somehow. Naruto moved towards the older man.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm doing to you a favor. After all you don't want to remember what you did to your oldest daughter, now would you?"

Naruto shot a bright white flash, wiping his memories away. After that Naruto escaped through a window before someone decide to come in the room and see him. He arrived at his apartment and saw Hinata sleeping in his bed like before. But what he didn't see was Itachi. He then notice a note on his table.

_-Naruto-kun_

_I went to figure out how to break this jutsu. Will be back soon._

_-Itachi_

_**Wow, he actually wrote a note explaining his suddenly disappear. I'm really surprised.**_

Naruto ignored the Kyubi. He then told the fox to go inside Hinata. Seconds later, it came back with a small blue orb in its mouth.

_**What's that, kit?**_

_A spiral from of Hinata's heart. It connect to every of her nerves system and her chakra also. And it contains Hinata's emotion too. Those emotion that kept her true power at bay all these years._

_**Kit, watch out!**_

A long sharp wood almost cut Naruto's neck off. That would have happen if Naruto's quick reflex didn't kick in. His former tables and chairs was now turned into sharp knives or daggers. Water absorbed into the wood floor, making come alive and dangerous. It went around Naruto's feet, keeping him in place.

"Hinata-chan, you really shouldn't do this. It looks like you're really trying to hurt me."

Naruto turn to look at Hinata. Her appearance is quite different. Her usual soft white eyes was now cold and emotionless dark gray. Her hair was the same except there was two long piggy tails in the back.

"Nobody tells me what to do, you bastard!"

Three object went straight to Naruto. He didn't move inch to get out of the way. Naruto just squeezed the small blue orb. Hinata then crutched her chest, feeling so much pain. The object she turned into weapons, fell on the floor. After a few minutes, Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"You see, there's where you're wrong, Hinata-chan. I control your mind, body and soul. Because this thing allows me to. One little squeeze and you're dead in the most painful way. But if you listen to everything I say, we can destroy this god-forsaken village and everyone in it." 

Naruto touch her chin to lift Hinata's face up. She was still panting hard, starting to catch her breathe from the pain.

"Now, who's your master, Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People remember this isn't going to be the same as the show because if it did then theres no point in writing this.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
